The present disclosure relates to encoding a symbol stream on a source system that has variable length symbols to allow a destination system to use multiple decoders to decode the symbol stream.
Computer systems use compression techniques to reduce the number of bits that are stored in memory or sent over computer networks to other computer systems. Data compression is a technique of reducing the size of a data file by “compressing” a number of bits into a smaller number of bits. Source coding, or encoding, is a compression technique that reduces the amount of bits to transmit over a computer network, such as with data streams.
Data stream compression formats may encode data using variable length “symbols.” Due to the symbol length variability, the process of decoding the symbols at a destination system is inherently sequential because the destination system is required to decode a symbol in order to determine a starting location of the next symbol in the data stream.